


Vertrauen

by Demonel



Category: Original Work
Genre: Deutsch | German, Freundschaft, Streit
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 09:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17598653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonel/pseuds/Demonel
Summary: Vertrauen ist bekanntlich ein zartes Pflänzchen...





	Vertrauen

Cassie kochte vor Wut. Sie hatte ihr vertraut. Sie hatte ihr mit allem vertraut. Und sie, ihre beste Freundin, hatte sie verraten, das Miststück. Nein, Miststück war zu schwach. Die Bitch. Sie hatte sie verraten. Und dann besaß sie auch noch die Frechheit, ihr zu sagen, sie hätte nicht anders gehandelt. Ins Gesicht!

Rebekka, wie konntest du? Cassie war verletzt. Rebekka, ihre beste Freundin. Rebekka, die ihr wie eine Schwester gewesen war. Rebekka, die sie betrogen hatte. Cassie fühlte sich schuldig. Wie konntest du, Rebekka? Wie konntest du es zulassen?

Es war erdrückend. Sie brodelte, unfähig zu schreien, zu weinen. Nichts funktionierte. Keine Handlung hätte ihre Schuld ausdrücken, lindern können. Es war frustrierend.  
Das schlimmste jedoch war Rebekkas Ausdruck gewesen, als sie gefragt hatte. Die Enttäuschung war regelrecht greifbar gewesen. Fassungslosigkeit, Wut, Unglauben. All das hatte sie bei Rebekka sehen können. Die schwindende Hoffnung, als Cassie nichts hatte sagen können. Und dann der Schock über ihre Aussage.

Dieser blöde Vorwurf. Cassie hatte nicht gedacht, in diesem Moment. Die Wut hatte sie übermannt. Sie hatte die Kontrolle verloren, hatte Dinge gesagt... Und heute...  
Die Reue, die Schuld, waren alles, was Cassie noch fühlte. Und Leere. Leere, wo immer Rebekka gewesen war.

Sollte das jetzt alles sein? Jahre der Freundschaft, der Schwesternschaft, und alles, was blieb, sollten Trümmer sein? Das wollte Cassie nicht glauben. Andererseits... Würde Rebekka ihr noch vertrauen? Würde sie? Sie hoffte es. Denn Hoffnung war alles, was blieb. Hoffnung und Schmerz.

**Author's Note:**

> Freue mich, wie immer, über Comments


End file.
